Forever Young
by SuperCowcow
Summary: C'est la fin des années Poudlard pour les maraudeurs. Que pourraient-ils bien faire pour fêter les vacances d'été ?


**A/N :** OS écrit en 2014 pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Les chansons mentionnées sont complètement anachroniques, j'ai utilisé celles qui m'avaient inspirée ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas mettre les liens vers les chansons, je vais donc les mettre en annotation.

* = Who Let the Dogs Out - Baha Men

** = The Fox - Ylvis

*** = Need Your Love - Ellie Goulding

 **Pairings :** James Potter/Lily Evans - Severus Snape/Sirius Black

* * *

 **Forever Young**

L'année venait de s'achever pour les élèves de l'école magique. Une de plus passée à potasser -plus ou moins, évidemment selon les élèves. Prenez Sirius Black par exemple ! Sa tête s'était plus souvent retrouvée plongée dans de généreux décolletés plutôt que dans des livres-, à enfourner les bons petits plats préparés avec... amour par les elfes de maison, à jouer de mauvaises blagues aux pauvres petits première année, à se retrouver coller -surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle James Potter, Sirius Black (tiens, encore là celui-là !) ou Severus Snape- et à profiter de la vie, en toute insouciance, dans les murs saufs de Poudlard.

Pour les première année, la fin de l'année signifiait ne plus être les plus jeunes de l'école. Pour les septième année, c'était une autre histoire. Il s'agissait de faire ses adieux à l'école qui les avait vus grandir et protégés, et ce n'était pas forcément chose aisée. Poudlard était devenue le véritable foyer de certains élèves, et la quitter pouvait paraître effrayant, d'autant plus en ces moments sombres. Mais c'était également le temps d'un nouveau départ, d'un futur incertain et, surtout, de vacances ensoleillées. Bagages en main, tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à monter à bord du train. La plupart d'entre eux s'imaginait déjà les retrouvailles familiales...

Mais attardons-nous plutôt sur un wagon plus bruyant que les autres. Etrangement, le compartiment ciblé abritait cinq Gryffondors. Le bruit en émanant était ainsi tout à fait normal, pas besoin de se poser plus de questions ! Ah, et si vous n'êtes pas familier de cette espèce, Severus Snape se propose de vous en offrir une définition : "Le Gryffondor est un animal bruyant et nuisible. Souvent en groupe, ces créatures sont les plus stupides que la planète porte en son sein, et ferait mieux de commettre un suicide collectif". Mais peut-être était-il un peu trop influencé par son appartenance aux Serpentard.

Ainsi, la cabine d'où s'échappait tant d'animation se trouvait être occupée par Messieurs James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que de leur flamboyante et intelligente amie Lily Evans. La bande d'amis avait décidé de fêter la fin de leur cursus scolaire à l'école de magie et essayait de se mettre d'accord. Seulement voilà, c'était bien loin d'être simple. Lily voulait absolument se rendre dans un coin Moldu, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de son petit ami décoiffé-pour-le-style-t'as-vu. Potter n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que Lunard, ni aussi confiant que Patmol face à l'inconnu, et encore moins aussi doux que Queudver. Cornedrue était d'un naturel assez chiant et "ferait bien d'aller se crever les deux yeux et de se promener sur le périph' à l'heure de pointe" comme disait Snape. Mais bien évidemment, James ignorait ce qu'était le périphérique et ne pouvait répondre aux attentes de son ennemi préféré.

Mais si James avait un caractère bien trempé, sa rouquine de copine était bien pire. Sans dire un mot de plus face au refus de Potter, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de leur cabine. Interloqué, le bigleux tenta de dire la chose la plus intelligente dont il était capable :

-Bah... tu vas où ?

A ces mots, Lily se retourna et afficha son plus beau sourire :

-Demander à Severus s'il veut passer la soirée avec moi.

Ni une, ni deux, le Potty s'indigna et fut rapidement suivi par son fidèle labrador. James n'avait jamais été très en phase avec le serpent. On pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient établi une relation basée sur une forte haine mutuelle. Quant à Sirius, il avait fini par enterrer la hâche de guerre avec le Snivellus sauvage au point de virer de bord. James était alors passé de "je-ne-te-laisserai-pas-me-piquer-ma-future-épouse-saleté-de-Serpentard" à "je-ne-te-laisserai-jamais-toucher-mon-meilleur-ami-saleté-de-Serpentard". Au final, les deux némésis avaient -sous la menace rousse- tenté de mettre en place une entente cordiale pour le bien de tous. Personne ne voulait d'une Lily en colère. Personne.

Ainsi, Lily fila entre les doigts du lunettard et partit en quête du plus ténébreux des Serpy. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans chaque cabine, elle finit par tomber sur celle où son meilleur ami se trouvait. La jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à y entrer mais fut bien vite bousculée par une bande de singes bourrés de testérone. En conséquence, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec fracas...

-Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

-Toujours aussi charmant Snape !

-Ouais, je trouve aussi. Lily, tu m'expliques ou je les égorge un par un pour avoir pollué mon espace vital ?

La rouquine lui exposa la situation, avec pour arrière-fond sonore les grognements de James. Pour résumer, les garçons souhaitaient tout particulièrement se bourrer la gueule, tandis que Lily voulait s'amuser dans un endroit Moldu et ne pas devoir supporter de bierraubeurre dégueulasse.

-Et Saint-Potter n'a pas cédé à ta demande ? Il est malade ?, s'exclama le futur tortionnaire d'élèves.

-Ta gueule Snape.

-JAMES POTTER !, s'enflamma Lily.

-Mais Lily chérie, c'est lui qu'à commencer !

-Hum... Sinon, pendant que l'autre débile et son cerveau atrophié se morfondent, j'ai peut-être bien une idée pour toi Lily.

-Je t'écoute mon Sevy !

Deux grognements résonnèrent dans la cabine suite au surnom lancé par Lily. Tout d'abord, Snape n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de marque d'affection. Ensuite, Sirius Black s'était révélé bi quelques mois plus tôt et fréquentait plus ou moins sagement le Snapy sauvage dans les coins déserts de l'école. Et le Sirius n'était pas très partageur. A croire qu'il avait été contaminé par la maladie d'amour et la possessivité qui l'accompagne. Mais revenons-en à l'idée du serpent.

-Vous pourriez aller dans ce bar-karaoke où on a été l'année dernière Lily, tu te souviens ?

A ces mots, la bande de garçons acquiesça -bon, Lily ne leur laissa pas le choix, d'accord- et le Serpentard étant le seul se souvenant de l'adresse, il fut bien obligé de les y mener. Mais entre nous, il ne s'agissait là que d'un autre coup machiavélique de la Gryffondor. Elle se rappelait, en effet, parfaitement du lieu, mais il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour que son meilleur ami -et accessoirement "petit ami" de Sirius- les accompagne.

Le bar en question se trouvait en plein centre de Londres. La devanture était plutôt criarde et attirait facilement l'attention des passants. La peinture en était rouge électrique et les néons bleus. L'intérieur, lui, ne consistait qu'en un bar, quelques serveuses, tables et canapés, ainsi que d'une scène et du matériel de karaoké. Lily en était toute excitée, Snape déjà fatigué. James et Sirius avaient commandé la première tournée de verres à peine entrés. La soirée allait être longue pensa le serpent. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir quand ils étaient arrivés devant l'enseigne mais Lily lui avait presque mis le couteau sous la gorge. Il était alors resté, et il se maudissait pour ça. La rouquine insistait depuis maintenant dix minutes pour qu'il monte sur scène avec elle et chante en duo. Ce à quoi il répondait par un non catégorique depuis dix minutes.

-Tu finiras par céder ! Allez, bois !, lui lança Lily en lui tendant une vodka-orange.

Face à lui, les maraudeurs étaient déjà bien entamés et s'excitaient quant aux chansons qu'ils allaient choisir. Sirius et Remus, drôles comme ils sont, avaient jeté leur dévolu sur la seule chanson* ayant vraiment un sens pour eux... Quand vint leur tour de monter sur scène, les premières notes retentirent et émurent James et Peter profondément... Lily explosa de rire en les voyant et poussa la chansonnette sur les genoux de James -on ne peut plus heureux- et Snape désespérait de s'être enticher du chien le plus stupide mais mignon qui soit.

Trois verres et quinze chansons plus tard, Lily réussit à traîner son Serpentard préféré sur scène. Elle avait choisi la chanson** la plus adulée du moment ! Et puis, voir Severus la chanter, tout joyeux grâce à l'alcool, ça n'avait vraiment pas de prix. Les garçons avaient tous réagi différemment face à ce nouveau Snivellus. James, trop occupé à admirer sa Lily, n'avait rien remarqué. Peter, complètement bourré, était déjà couché sur la table, Remus, quant à lui, trouvait le duo à mourir de rire, d'autant plus que Lily chantait faux et était déchaînée. Mais portons toute notre attention sur Sirius Black-troisième-du-nom-je-suis-trop-sexy. Il voyait son petit ami s'amuser pour la première fois, et il s'en trouvait partagé. Il était bien évidemment heureux de le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pourquoi le Serpentard était comme ça avec la Gryffondor et pas avec lui ? Ça n'était vraiment pas juste. Bon, les deux garçons s'étaient foutus sur la gueule dès la première année à Poudlard. Et certes, Sirius l'avait envoyé tout droit dans la gueule de Remus pendant ses règles lycanthropes. Mais c'était du passé ! Le Don Juan de l'école magique était maintenant dévoué corps et âme à son serpent. Surtout corps en fait. Mais il l'aimait vraiment, même si lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce résultat. Le problème dans cette relation, c'était que Snape ne semblait pas aussi épris de Sirius que celui-ci le souhaiterait. Et ça faisait peur à Sirius parfois. Peur que tout s'arrête du jour au lendemain. Ainsi, Sirius était bien décidé à déclarer son amour en chanson. Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool ?

Le rouge et or se tourna vers son meilleur ami (mais si, le bigleux décoiffé !) et tenta d'attirer son attention en le secouant comme la vieille chaussette qu'il était. James finit par comprendre que quelqu'un essayait de lui parler et qu'il devait arrêter de fixer Lily tel l'amoureux transi -et surtout débile- qu'il était. Sirius lui gueula quelques mots à l'oreille et le tira vers la scène. Lily et Severus venaient de finir et les garçons n'avaient que deux ou trois chansons à patienter avant leur tour. Mais si l'on connaissait bien les deux Gryffondors, on pouvait d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'ils préparaient une connerie***.

Remuant son popotin sur scène aux premières notes, Sirius, accompagné de James, commença à entonner les premières paroles, les yeux vitreux toujours fixés sur le Serpentard de ses rêves. Snape avait senti la connerie émaner de son copain quelques secondes auparavant, et il avait vu juste. Le Gryffondor semblait parti pour beugler une chanson d'amour niaise à souhait. De la part de Potter, ce n'était pas étonnant, il était complètement con après tout. Et Lily était actuellement en train de se cacher sous la table tellement elle avait honte ! Severus fit l'effort d'assister à ce spectacle dégoulinant de mièvreries en se cachant à moitié le visage. Il essayait de faire plaisir, du mieux qu'il pouvait, à son amant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas la plus démonstrative des personnes, il tendait à changer ça, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus aisée qui soit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour l'animagus, mais il tenait à lui, sinon il ne serait pas en train de se prendre la tête comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le vert et argent n'attendait pas grand chose de cette soirée à laquelle on l'avait convié contre son gré, ni de cette relation qu'il trouvait totalement absurde. Il essayerait juste d'attraper un peu de bonheur là où il le pourrait, et être aux côtés du chien fou qu'était Sirius semblait un bon début.

Les deux Gryffondors finirent par abandonner leurs micros et James tenta de faire sortir Lily de sous la table. Sirius lança son plus beau sourire au serpent qui le lui rendit presque, caché derrière sa main, sans un mot...

Londres, 2014.

Harry Potter (mais si, le gamin égocentrique à la cicatrice répétant à tue-tête "JE SUIS L'ELU"!) cherchait désespérément une baby-sitter pour sa petite dernière, Lily Luna. Agée maintenant de six ans, la fillette avait rendu la vie impossible aux nourrices qui avaient fait l'erreur de la garder. La famille Potter devait passer la journée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Weasley, mais la petite Lily avait décidé que non, elle n'irait pas, qu'elle ne supportait plus ses frères et qu'elle ne passerait certainement pas la journée avec eux. Malheureusement, la gamine avait déjà une sacrée réputation chez les nourrices-sorcières. En désespoir de cause, Ginny téléphona à la seule personne capable de gérer sa fille et elle l'y déposa en fin de matinée...

-Et ne fais pas de bêtises chez tonton Sirius, tu m'as bien comprise Lily ?, lui rappela sa mère.

-Je ne fais jamais de bêtises d'abord !

-Ça, c'est bien vrai ma belle !, renchérit l'animagus.

-Ne l'encourage pas, toi !, lui lança Harry en souriant.

C'est ainsi que le grand Sirius Black, maintenant lavé de tout soupçon, s'apprêtait à passer la journée en compagnie de la fillette. C'était loin d'être la première fois. Lily Luna n'écoutait que son "tonton" Sirius. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang mais elle avait décidé de le nommer ainsi. Evidemment, tous ses tontons roux étaient très gentils et drôles -sauf Percy, il n'était vraiment pas rigolo, lui- mais Sirius l'était encore plus !

Après avoir déjeuné, le duo atypique que formait le sorcier ayant maintenant dépassé la cinquantaine (mais bien conservé, les cosmétiques magiques font des merveilles !) et la petite rousse alla se balader en ville. Sirius finit par leur acheter des glaces et ils terminèrent dans un parc, à profiter du beau temps. Il devait être 17 heures quand ils rentrèrent et Lily insista pour faire un dernier jeu avant que ses parents ne viennent la chercher...

Severus était fatigué. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la journée. L'ancien agent-double avait abandonné l'enseignement depuis plusieurs années et confectionnait maintenant des potions à Ste Mangouste. Mais la journée était loin d'être finie. Une fois son transplanage réalisé, Snape atterrit tout droit en enfer. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il eut. Les murs de son salon était maculés de ce qui semblait être de la peinture. Et ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Deux explications s'offrirent alors à l'homme : soit Sirius s'était improvisé décorateur d'intérieur et s'était foiré, soit un enfant se trouvait chez eux.

-SIRIUS BLACK III !

-Dans la salle de bains !

Snape le rejoignit en quelques pas et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque face à son compagnon et le rejeton de Potter.

-Bordel. Dis-moi ce qui me retient de vous arracher la tête à tous les deux pour en faire des abat-jour ?

-Sev, langage !

-Bordel !, s'exclama Lily tout sourire.

-Non, Lily, ne répète pas les vilains mots de tonton Sev !

La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là et Lily courut ouvrir. Ses parents venaient la chercher et firent face à un Snape se pinçant l'arête du nez et à un Sirius affreusement maquillé. Plus jamais Snape ne laisserait traîner les affaires que Narcissa oubliait ici quand elle squattait après une dispute avec son cher et tendre Lucius. Plus jamais.

-Dis au revoir à Sirius et Severus, ordonna Ginny à sa fille.

-Au revoir Sirius, bordel Severus !, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

-Cette gamine aura ma peau. Comme sa grand-mère, sortit le Severus en question, désespéré.

-Et tu ne vis pas avec tous les jours, se plaignirent ses parents à l'unisson.

Une fois les Potter partis, Severus s'empressa de taquiner son compagnon.

-Tu n'as jamais été aussi viril ! Tu devrais continuer à demander des conseils de beauté à la gamine, vraiment.

-La ferme, grincheux d'amour.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et prendre une douche, tandis que d'un coup de baguette magique, Snape nettoya le salon. Frais comme une fleur, Sirius sortit de la pièce d'eau et laissa malencontreusement tomber la serviette qui enserrait sa taille.

-Suis-moi, et on verra si je ne suis pas viril !

La journée de Severus Snape était décidément loin d'être terminée.


End file.
